The present invention relates to an article for scent-sight-range (SSR) of legal game animals being hunted by sportsmen in woods and fields. An article according to the invention may be carried securely closed by a hunter to chosen hunting grounds, easily set into the ground at a clear site and at a predetermined distance, quickly opened to dispense the odor of a liquid based animal scent and thereafter enable a hunter to lure by scent, to see by sight and to determine the distance and range of the game animal from the hunting point or stand. The improved SSR article is a composite structure precision molded from state of the art plastic compounds so as to have a long useful life.
The scope and content of the prior art has been determined as explained below.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,695, April 1983, Kolf, discloses an ornamental design for a deer scent dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,354, November 1960, Beck, discloses a buck lure 10 having a cup-shaped container 12 mating with a cupshaped cover 14 and a threaded rod 50 engaging a stem 18 turnable to release an odor of lure liquid from a mass of saturated cotton 36. The lure 10 is intended for hanging by a cord or chain 64.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192, July 1962, Bilyeu, discloses the chemical composition of an animal lure scent activated by heat from a catalytic-type hand warmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,650, Jan. 1964, also Bilyeu, is a continuation-in-part of No. 3,046,192, and discloses and claims a catalytic-type warmer 12 with a fuel case 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899, Dec. 1981, DeHart, discloses a hunter and trapper's scent pad 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,717, June 1985, Schwab, discloses an animal trail marker and scent container patentable over No. 2,959,354, Beck and No. 3,119,650, Bilyeu. The article 10 has an elongated sleave 12 divided by a transverse partition 14 into opposite and outwardly opening cavities 16 and 18. The upper cavity 18 is closed by a cap 32 with an opening 50 for a hanging line 52. A threaded shank 34 projects through the partition 14 and the lower cavity 16 to carry a lower cap 22 which received an annular body of absorbent material 28 saturated with a selected animal scent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,245, September 1986, Sakschek, discloses a dispenser 10 with a body portion 12, a cap 14 and a lure fluid dispensing tip 16. This invention was also patentable over No. 2,959,354, Beck, as well as No. 3,046,192, Bilyeu, cited above.